Loki's Glass
by EnilraCountess
Summary: Sarah and Jo swap bodies caused by a spirit that have been looking for Winchesters! What would they do to help them?
1. Chapter 1

Well, this is an insane story about Sarah and Jo's friendship. And of course they will meet Dean and Sam later.

I still can't fight the right title :S

Could be in anyone's POV. Not only Sarah's.

Chapter 1

* * *

**Sarah's POV**

"Honey, please, I won't dissapoint you this time!"

"Sorry Jeff, we're over now."

_Click_

Yeah, that's it.

My name is Sarah Blake, I am 21 years old, but that was, 1,6 years ago. I am 22 years old now.

Today, was just maybe another typical day in my life. Well, not really typical because now, Nad and I are in cold situation. Geez, I can't believe it!

First, I broke up with my boyfriend, Jeff. And Nad scolded me about me throwing handsome guy again. But you know, sometimes you can't love a guy for some reason.. And to continue forced-relationship like that... I'm just,, not a girl like that...

And sure, as my best pal for years, Nad knows it, but the matter is what happened next. She asked me something about Sam Winchester, yes, the guy I met 1.6 years ago.

"You're insane Sarah."

"What?"

"Look Sarah, maybe I don't know how much you love him or what. But one thing I know for sure is, you have to move on! He's not real! He left you because of his stupid reason and... His promises are fake!"

His promises are fake... Well... Maybe it's true, but, no, I'm sure he will come and come on... he was really in dangerous situation... I even almost died because of it. And plus, when you believe in something, and someone insults it, you will be angry, just like what I did,which is one of the dumbest thing ever... Huh

"Excuse me Nad? How can you say something mean like that! You don't know him! He left me because it's dangerous for me to come!" I shouted.

"Like Edward and Bella from Twilight? Puh-lease Sarah. What kind of situation? Vampires will drag you to trouble? Geez, he ain't Edward! He's just a freaking playboy! Poor Jeff, dumped because of a guy like that."

Well, maybe true I dumped Jeff because of Sam... He's just so different, unlike any other guy... he doesn't look like a popular or perfect guy, but is very attractive.

And vampires? Not vampires but ghosts,,or demon... maybe vampire is too. But I don't know... All I know is, Nad was insulting me for being faithful. And I was mad. Temporary.

My face blushed and I shouted loudly, really loud, a whole people in the cafe could hear it and I regret that ,"Shut up Nad! Don't talk about it like that! You know nothing!"

And finally, all I know is Nad's shocked face and...

"Whatever you say Sarah." she left the cafe.

I wanted to chase her but my feet was frozen, it was the first time I ever see Nad's face like that. She was just trying to made me realize, but I was too mean.. I didn't have to shout like that. She must be really dissapointed... I have destroyed our highschool and college friendship for defending a guy named Sam Winchester.

And now, sitting around the city park. I have texted Nad five times, but no replies.

Great. today I broke up with Jeff and got into a cold war with Nad. Because of Sam. Who has left years ago but still affect my life.

One thing I know for sure is, I wish Sam will call me or text me now and maybe, just maybe, everything's gonna be alright...

Sigh...

Stupid Sam, don't you know I'm still waiting here?..

* * *

Thanks for reading~ I know this is bad. LOL


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

**Sarah's POV**

"My name is Sarah Blake. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Jo. Jo Harvelle Nice to meet you too."

So that's her name, my new friend. New waitress in our—Nad and I favorite cafe.

"You move with your family?"

"Just me. My mom doesn't wanna leave home."

Jo. I met her today, maybe 5 minutes ago, in the same cafe where Nad and I went into cold war mode yesterday. I was asking her about a short haired girl—Nad, if she have came her or shown up. I am exteremely worried about Nad and... Not surprisingly, she knows about our 'fight', yeah, she was there. Watching us. And now, in her break time, she's talking to me, maybe she have nothing to do in this empty afternoon.

"Oh I see. How about your dad? Or brother? Sister?"

"Too bad my dad is deceased and I'm the only child." she says casually, sitting in front of me, separated by decorated cafe table.

"I'm sorry."

"No need for it. So what brought you to that situation?"

"Well... it's embarassing and was my fault." I pause

"I see." She picks her biscuit and pauses, She looks at me

"I was angry because she insulted my crush."

"I thought you weren't going to tell me." She bites her biscuit and smiles

"Why wouldn't I? " I grin

"So, Jo, where is your hometown?"

"Duluth, Minnesota. You?"

"As you can see, this city."

I don't know why, but I think Jo and I kinda belong together, as friend for sure. Looking to her eyes, it makes me feel like I can trust her. Like looking into Nad's. Looking into a friend's eye. Which is weird because I haven't met her even for a day. Well, some people do have strong chemistry I guess.

"So what your friend said about your crush?"

"You didn't hear that?"

Jo rubs her cheek with nails and answers awkwardly, raises her eyebrow ,"About Bella and Edward from Twilight?"

LOL! What? Bella and Edward? I can't help myself but laugh!

"Pfft.. Ahahahaha... No, no, well, it's a part of it actually."

".Uuhh ..So?"

"Well, it's about a guy I met about 1,6 years ago, but he left because he has something to do.. He said it's dangerous, he had to leave.. but he will come he said..."

Is it just me or... judging from her facial expression, Jo is getting more interested?

"Something to do? What?" she raises her eyebrow in a different way.

"Mmh, Not sure... Something dangerous."

"Hunting demons, ghost?"

Aw

She got me,

"How do you know that?"

"Experience."

"Your boyfriend was a ghostbuster?" I forgot what his job's name was.

Jo grins ,"What? Ghostbuster? Hunter!" and she laughs. Looking at her more closely, she has cute face and cute blonde hair. Like a doll...

Remind me of that creepy girl. And Sam. Sigh

"Ah, yess, hunter?" I corrects my words

"Not my boyfriend. Father."

"Sorry."

"No worries, Sarah. That's risk of their job." she says it in her casual tone, but I know, there's grief in her eyes.

"I know losing your family is hard pain. I lost my mother too."

"I am sorry."

"Like you said, don't worry. I'm over it now, I can accept it. At least I know my crush is alive. Text messages are arrived." I smiles, she smiles too. When we're talking like this, it's just so enjoyable.

"So Sarah, Can I know that guy's name?"

"Sure thing. That's Sam."

"Sam?" she was going to picks her biscuit but glances at me and looks so distracted. Well, in my opinion.

"Winchester."

"Oh my..."

"What's wrong?"

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone

Sorry, I just noticed I made typo in the first chapter when I typed I still haven't found, not fight. LOL.

In this chapter, still about Jo and Sarah. Sam and Dean will appear in the next chapter :)

I'm quite lost about the art shop where Sarah works, do they have to make appointment if they want to come? Or it was just for special event? Let's just call it simple art shop.

Chapter 3

* * *

**Jo's POV**

All these times, I thought he is totally different from his brother, but, gee, actually he is worse than him. Getting in serious relationship and then leave her like this. Winchesters are jerks!

"Jo?"

"Uh?"

Poor Sarah, I sigh. I can't say he won't come back 100% . But I'm pretty sure 99,9% he won't come back, that's hunters are.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. So, have you tried to contact him?"

"Mmh, it's pretty useless.." She says slowly with her soft voice.

I know what she means, a relationship with hunter is frustating and contacting them can be just useless.

"So, Jo, I have to go now. Will you be here tomorrow or the next day after tomorrow?"

"Hmm.. " Well, if I finish this city's case I can go and won't be here. So...

"I'm not sure, well," I take a pen and paper in my small bag and write my cellphone number

"I will contact you if I won't be here."

"Okay. See you Jo."

"See you." and I stare her as she leaves the cafe. She does have sweet and soft but powerful presence. And sincerely friendly eh?

* * *

Soooo, According to Ash's report. For short, people who bought this Loki painting got mental problem, weird accidents around them, or getting delusion. And now here I am, standing in front of the painting in art dealing shop? Taking break from my waitress job.

"Can I help you?" a familiar voice asks from my back

"Yes ple-" I turn my back and see familiar face with commercial smile.

"Sarah?"

"Jo?

"What are you doing here?"

"Working, you?"

"Ehm, just looking around. By the way Sarah, can you explain me about this painting? Where did you get it?" I says , who thought she would be here?

"Sure, that painting... Err, that's Loki's Glass. The artist is unknown. We got it from art auction last month, it was sold cheaply despite its original expensive price."

"History behind this painting?"

"Well,the history is unknown, although it's expensive because of its beautiful look and material. Are you interested?"

"Oh I see... No no, I was just looking around."

"I see. By the way, such a coincidence we meet here. Where do you live?"

"I rent small room flat near this shop, flat 3 room 18."

"Great, I will surely visit you if I have time. So do you need anything else Jo?" she smiles, not a commercial smile, a friendly smile.

"Ooh, No, thanks Sarah. Suure,, Looking forward for your visit." I answers with a pretty excited tone, and Sarah goes to greet another guess.

Visit me? God, Why it sounds so greatt?

Sarah is a nice girl, I guess this is an another bad part of being hunter,, I never meet any female friend like her, mostly guy or older women. And being nice, hunters always have something fishy behind their kind attitude. Information, money, sex, and all. Yeah, I'm pretty sad. This is my first time considering a girl as a friend, more than acquitance... although maybe she doesn't consider me like that. But I have to leave. Just like Sam Winchester did. As a hunter.

And that painting, what a bad feeling I have about that. Gosh, I hope everything'll be okay.

I goes home and prepare my plan to get rid of that painting.

* * *

It's short, eh?

Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Realizing that I still can't bring Winchester in this fourth chapter, I speed up writing this chapter and apologize for that :(. In the next chapter they will appear , sorry.

Chapter 4

* * *

**Jo's POV**

It's 10:00 PM now, and it's a great time to move, I have checked everyone won't be around and will be around, passing the art shop by the time they go home from the clubs and bars around 12 PM.

I climb the gate carefully and rapidly, then unlock the door where the painting is hidden.

Gosh, my heartbeat is getting faster and I am rushing to the Loki's Glass painting as quick as possible. Then I feel calm after I see it, I guess it's because I'm getting used to this job, when we find the core of the problem, the problem is solved. I grab it and go outside.

"Huff, everything will be just fine" I says to myself.

I look around to make sure that no one's around.

Then turn on the match, throw it to the painting and watch it burned.

Actually, I wanted to sigh and leave as the painting's vanished, but the problem is, the smoke turns into something... an old man... floating above the ground...

Gosh

I really really surprised and don't know what to think.

I grab my rock salt gun and shoot him then run, the painting is vanished but the ghost appears. What the hell?

I climbed the gate and run towards my home, and am urging to call Ash and ask him for informations. He said that the painting isn't related to any loki myth or any story. But what the hell was that?

In my way home, I see a figure standing near of my flat, Oh goshh...

"Hello little girl."

Suddenly, the ghost appears next to me, but I can't stop my body from running, like hypnotised. I can't speak either. I run to the parking lot, heading to the girl figure.

"You are so brave, eh? I was expecting Winchesters, but you are not bad! Bravo!" the old man continues and laugh, wait wait... Winchester?

Why they...

Eh?

Sarah! What is she... doing here?

That girl figure is Sarah.

Hell no. I'm gonna hit her...

My body runs and runs faster...

"WATCH OUT SAR..."

She turns her head around before I can finish my word and then, everything looks black... Total... Blackout...

* * *

Err...

What the hell happened?

I just woke up and stand on my knees.

Parking lot?

Dizzy, yeah, very dizzy, it feels like my head's gonna explode.. is the feeling I get after it. Uugh...

A girl with wavy blonde hair is fainted in front of me. The night hides her face behind the cars' shadows

But, wait,

I look at her closely

That girl is Jo Harvelle.

That is me.

And I ?

I touch my face, hair, and body, then turn my head around. I can feel and braids on my shoulder... Braids?

Oh my God.

Don't tell me I'm Sarah.

Wait, am I dreaming?

I stand up rapidly and see myself in reflection of a nearest car's glass.

Gosh... I touch the glass slowly and rub it, but the reflection doesn't change. Then I pinch my arm and cheeks, still, I can feel the pains. Oh my God, should I shoot my head to make sure of it?

Wait wait wait waitt... What the hell happened?

I sit on the ground hopelessly and remember about the old man, painting, winchester, and Sarah's figure.

Sigh.

So the painting wasn't the core of the problem...

"Ergh..." that me—not me groans, I turn my head, watching her rubbing her face. She seems to be noticing her unusal hair. Well, if I'm Jo Harvelle and in Sarah's body that means...

"Hey Sarah, how are you feeling in my body?" I grin as she stares at me with that super-shocked look.

Well well well... Now, all I have to do is to call Ash and Winchesters. Damn. What is their connection to that dearest old man?

* * *

I'm sorry if it's getting bad , please give me suggestions or critics.

Yes, they swap body.

Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the late update :)

Chapter 5

* * *

**Sarah's POV**

My head hurts like hell, and my feet, they are numb... All I can see when I open my eyes is darkness, and car wheel... Gee, what am I doing laying on the ground like this?

I try to kneel but but I fall, ughh,, well, now... what happened?

I touch my head, it hurts and I wondered if it bleeds or not? But instead of blood, I get blonde hair. I raise my eyebrow

Blonde? God must be crazy?

Uugh, maybe my eyes got hurt... what is this? A so sudden colorblind?

I turn my head and see a girl is sitting near me.

She is similar to me... Err... too similar... I guess?

"Hi Sarah, How are you in my body?"

My—her body?

Wait.

I rub my eyes then start examining my—her body, her arms, clothes, legs, shoes, hair. Hmm.. surely looks familiar?

and then I use all my power to stand and see the nearest car's glass.

Oh my God. I can feel my knees lose their power

"Are you okay?" She comes to me and asks me as my knee falls to the ground

"Oh my God.." she doesn't answer but giving me that 'sweat' look.

"Jo?"

That reflection shows Jo's appearance. I am sure. Sure. I AM SURE?

And she... that body is.. me?

"What happened?"

"Err,, That's kind of my question too."

"What are you doing here?"

"That's my question too?"

"Why do we... err.. change mind? No no no no, err... swap body?"

"Nah, you take my question again."

"Seriously, Jo." I pause and touch my forehead ,"Is this real?"

"As real as you and me."

"So, what can you explain?"

"Well, all I know is I was burning picture then a ghost appears and then I bump to you, then this happens!" she explains quickly, rushy, and with an insane look, with her hands moving. Well, I bet we both have insane looks on our faces.

And yeah, now I remember what was I doing here. Sigh

"And what are you doing here? By the way, please give me my cellphone."

"Ghost? what do you mean? And—"

"I'll explain later. Cellphone,please." she cuts my word and begs for her cellphone. God, what happened, is this a dream?

I put my hand in her right pocket but instead of cellphone, I get a small gun.

"WHOA!" ...and accidentally throw it...

"Ehe.. Sorry.." then I grab her cellphone from her left pocket and hand it to her.

Okay. I am Sarah, but I am Jo and vice versa. Does it mean that?

Wait, why does Jo have gun? Ghost? Picture? And this kind of curse?

"You.. texted me?" Jo—in my body, asks me suddenly.

"Well, yeah, I was going to meet my other friends in club, but because I'll pass by your flat, I decided to visit and ask you to join us if you want."

"Sorry Sarah, I was too focused, I didn't hear the message alert." She gives me a sorry looks and pick the gun I throwed ,"Please calm down for now, don't go, don't tell anyone. I'm trying to get information from the people who knows about that bastard." then she tries to call someone.

Calm down?

How am I supposed to?

I am shocked as hell.

It feels like I can't stand anymore, my—Jo's feet hurt like hell too. I wonder what will happen... I mean.. I can't even believe this is real... Swapping body exists only in movie or book, don't they? But now, what shouldn't be real, be real. And I... don't just be a guest to watch just like usual, I am the victim here...

Man... the sky is so dark,,

I place my head on my palm and lay down on the ground, my head may be not bleed, but I am sure they hit the ground or whatever hardly... My head hurts like hell...

Like...hell...

Sigh... I wonder... If I close my eyes and open it again, will I wake up from this kind of weird dream?

* * *

The night's getting late, and on the empty highway, an Impala car is running in its average speed.

"What's wrong Sammy?" Dean, sits at the right side of the car, asks his little brother who's putting bitter expression and sitting next to him.

"Dean, you'll be dying and we couldn't find any clue about your contract, demon, or whatever." Sam answers and still putting that kind of expression on his face.

"Man, take it easy." then he takes another bite of his cheeseburger although he knows how depressing this kind of situation is for them, he can't say anything but that.

Sam sighs and doesn't say anything and Dean's changing the frequency of the radio, but suddenly, his cellphone rings.

"Jo? How rare." he thinks to himself and then pick it

"Hello?"

"Dean, do you know about an old man who appears from burning smoke of a painting?"

He raises his eyebrow ,"No, that's weird. What happened? Who's this?"

"Of course I'm Jo. Never heard about it? Even for just once? Are you sure? God. Worst of the worst happened!" she shouts desperately.

Hearing a vague high pitched voice shouts desperately through phone, Sam looks at Dean and give him "Who's that?" look.

"Jo." Dean whispers and back to his phone with confused look.

"Wait wait, I mean, your voice."

"My voice?"

"You doesn't sound like Jo."

"Well, a thing happened." she sighs

"What's that? And Who's that old man?"

"I'm asking you. He was hoping to meet you and Sam. Have you met him? Or heard about him? Fought him?" Jo rubs and pinch her—Sarah's braid. Then she turns her back and see Sarah's laying on the ground. _Oh my God, does she faint?_

"Where are you now?" Dean asks, but before he finishes his "now" , Jo has ended their conversation by saying ,"I'll call ya later." rapidly.

"What happened?" Sam asks

"Jo's getting in... serious problem? He met a spirit who's wanna meet us."

"What kind of problem? Spirit?"

"Dunno. Old man from the smoke." He answers as he raises his shoulder.

"Meet us? For what?"

"That's what she's asking."

"Could it be about some clue we're searching?"

"Maybe."

"Where is she now?"

"She'll call later. What are you gonna do?"

"Well. Meet her of course, and ask about that spirit." he answers excitedly, they have searching for clue for freaking weeks and found nothing.

"Sounds good. I'm curious about that oldie which gives sore throat to its victim." he says mentioning Jo's voice and then he turns up the volume of the radio to its annoying level.

* * *

What do you think?

I'm sorry if this chapter sucks for you I can't write Dean and Sam's part in this chapter well, I think.

Still, thanks for reading :)


	6. Chapter 6

Hello.

Because this fic finally has came to swapping body part, I change the summary ^^

Enjoy!

* * *

**Sarah's POV**

"...up!"

Huh?

Jo?

Aah.. So this dream isn't over yet... Ugh.. Feels like I can see stars moving around my head like moon moving around the earth.

"Eer,,, Jo?"

"Wake up!" she shouts as she's shaking my shoulders with panic. Well, I was planning to close my eyes again but I can't, she sweeps my sleepy feeling away, along with the stars (Although I'm not sure they were there from the beginning) and then I rub my eyes slowly and stare at her with sarcastic look(I think my face is sarcastic this time?)

"I haven't woken up..." then start laying myself on the ground but she pulls my shoulders again

"Man, I though something bad happened!" she pauses "You have. This Isn't a dream. What's wrong? Feeling sick?" then she shakes my shoulders again.

"No, I'm just dreaming..." I stop her hands and take a deep breath. She shouldn't shake my head like that again or I'll puke...

She sighs and then pull my hand so suddenly ,"C'mon, let's go in my flat before anyone starts questioning about what we're doing at this parking lot. And I told you, this is real."

Real? Gee, I can't believe it? but she's right, and Il obey her hands and walk slowly toward the flat building. My feet hurt... plus... As we enter the flat building, I can feel the way flat building receptionist staring at both of us like... crazy? Both of our hair are messy, our clothes are dirty and messy too, not to mention Jo still holds my hand tightly, like we've done something like... well, whatever, forget it.

Jo's flat is small, simple, and clean, I don't see many private stuffs or decorate items in there, just simple white flat with 21 inch TV and two sofas, refrigerator, and a bit messed kitchen table and a door, which is maybe her room. I'm sitting on her sofa and staring at the simple flat, she's a pretty tidy girl eh?

Jo's in her room calling someone, I don't know who... and then all my problems suddenly come and haunt my mind..

Is this really really real? It feels like having thunder falls on top of your head. Quick.

Nad... is she still angry? Is she?

Dad, if I'm gonna stay in this state forever, what can I say to him? What would make him believe?

Sam... If he visit me again... What can I say? I was always hoping that he would come as soon as possible... But now,, I wish he will never come again... Not until I find a way to return back...

I bit my finger.

By the way, I haven't think a way to return back! What if I hit her hardly once again? Maybe we'll be swapped again like what comics and movies show?

"You want some drink?"

"Whoa!" Oops, I don't realize she has sat next to me with a glass of water, which is good, because I'm thirsty now... Although I kinda surprised, like a mirror come to me and giving me services.

"Thanks." I grab my glass then drink it as I stare at Jo who's putting confused expression, which isn't weird according to our situation but still questionable.

"What's wrong Jo?"

"Sarah, Well... I don't know how should I start." she sighs

"About what? Just spit it out."

"I don't want to surprise you, but your old 'friends' will come and maybe they can help us."

"Who? By the way Jo, let's try hitting our bodies again? Maybe it'll help!"

There was a sudden "Ooh?" expression on her face and she answers excitedly ,"I don't know if that'll work or not but it sounds good, let's try."

"Okay, I'll be the one who hits."

"No, let me do it." she rejects

"No, you have hit me, it's my turn!" I offer her again

"No, your feet're hurt. Let me!" she rejects.. wait.. I think this isn't gonna be over?

"Stop!" I shouts desperately.

"Good idea." Well, does this situation seem comedic now?

"How do we decide?" I ask,. Gee, maybe as the time goes by, we're getting crazier?

But maybe no, it's a good idea that Jo takes card deck in her room, randomize it, and ask me to take one, who takes bigger score of card, will be the hitter. Well, although it takes much time... We should have use rock paper scissor thing.

And for the result, thanks God, I'll be the one who got hit! Gee, such a luck I have these two days...

I close my eyes with my palms and start thinking about other things. Gee... I feel like a victim in snuff film... with bull running at me and crush me to death... and also a horror/black comedy film with body swapping stuff and ghosts.

WHAM!

Then our bodies fall to the floor.

Note : My head hit the ground and I swear I won't do this kind of hitting bodies anymore..

"Ooooww..." we both groan and rubbing our heads, gee, I bet she noted the same note as mine.

Sigh, this gives us blowing wind of frustation.

"Sarah..." Jo rubs my—her head and stare at me for not too long as she continue her words ,"Sam and Dean Winchester will visit us."

Sam?

Speechless...

"I don't wanna meet Sam in this kind of tragic comedic situation." I didn't mean to say it loud, but my head can't hold any surprises anymore, so if that explains why my mouth kinda say what my mind says bluntly

"This is ironic." I think she's correcting that tragic-comedic part.

"Eer, okay then. Ironic. He will come when I don't want him to come and vice versa. How'd you know he'll come?" I asks sarcastically. I swear. My head's gonna explode.

"I actually know him."

"How?"

"I'm... a hunter."

Oh my... that gun and ghost... Sam and that little girl... I forgot...

"Why didn't you tell me?" I can hear an angry tone in my voice although I didn't mean it.

"What could I do?"

Maybe.. I shouldn't ask that,, the gloomy aura spreads around us now... Why I have been saying what I shouldn't say lately?

"Sorry Jo, this has been hard for us. Why they'd come?" I bit my lip and pinch Jo's blonde hair then put them behind my—her ear.

"It's okay. Well, actually, I think they have something to do with the spirit, it mentioned their name." Jo sighs and comb her—my untie braid with her hands.

"They will be arrived tomorrow morning, I told them you're here too. Now, do you want to get some sleep? Or any question?" she continues and mentioning our super tired condition ( Especially, Jo's body was running hard and having annoying headache ), making it as a great offer. I don't bother to ask if they know about our condition or not, maybe I want, but like I said, tooo tiredd...

Sigh. I can't believe everyhing happens so quickly. Normally, to talk about hunter, job, spirit, feeling, and uh, about Sam. It should have taken longer and longer time... Maybe we both need ice on our head wounds or something. Until now, still... Reality feels like a dream...

"Sure, a bit nap would be great." Nap. I'm afraid I can't sleep.

I lay my head on the sofa and I can see her doing the same thing on the other sofa.

"Jo."

"Mmh?" her vague voice answers

"Does it mean that I'm violating your body if I kiss Sam?" I asks vaguely.

But I don't hear any answer. Or I just can't...?

I don't even know what did I mean by that question..

Maybe I fell asleep?

But...

Sam will come..

I don't want him to...

But...

Ah mother... I'm wondering if I fell asleep with a silly smile on my face...

* * *

**Dean's POV**

"Meeting old 'friend' cheers you up don't you Sammy" I drive the car while watching my little bro's change of expression as I tease him.

Then he laugh shyly ,"I never thought we'd ever come back for a visit in a time like this."

I grin. That kid does never change, huh.

I kinda glad luck comes in time like this, I can't really say luck after what happened to Jo's voice. Still, this luck is about Sam and I'd like to see his face when I said "Sarah's there too? To help?" Just too bad he was in the 24hours mart to bought us some stuffs. This Sam's hunting-contract-demon stuff needs serious chills.

"I hope we'll get a valuable clue."

"C'mon dude, you'll see her after a year and all you hope is a valuable clue?"

"Nice to get coincidence, but that's no reason to leave your problem like that." he defends my words like usual.

"Coincidence ?"

"Well, what else could it be?" then he laughs a bit.

"How about fate?" I smirk, looking at his smile-ish face and drive faster.

* * *

Worst, eh? What do you think? I'd edit some part if I need to :)

Thanks for reading~


	7. Chapter 7

Hello! Chapter 7~ :D

I'd like to thank future mrs. wayland to giving me suggestions and opinion about a scene in this chapter (do we call it proofread?) ^^

* * *

**Jo's POV**

Sigh

I can't sleep properly...

The sun hasn't risen yet, the room's still dark and cold, and I'm still in Sarah's body, confusion spreads around my head. I also haven't told Dean about this body swapping, how'd I explain them?

Sarah's still sleeping on the other sofa with hand above her forehead. She's murmuring something, I don't know. I should be speechless for seeing myself on the sofa like seeing a mirror placed there, but I'm not. Instead, I'm extremely shocked and confused.

First, I'm digging refrigerator but I find nothing good to drink, Gosh, I forget for these three days I haven't bought anything in supermarket. I mean,first, I'm involving civilian like Sarah into a SUPER HUGE trouble. It's probably a bad habit for me to not realizing text message while working. If we don't find a way to get back as soon as possible, how would we handle this? Well, I guess I'll take simple mineral water.

Second, how will I tell Sarah about this? It's hard enough for us to get in this swap thingy situation. Not just Sarah, Dean and Sam too, I guess my head to too twisted to explain it in the phone, but how would I explain it in front of their face?

I guess there's nothing better to do for now but to ask for Ash's help to search informations about body swapping by text message and search it by myself.

"Hello Ash?"

"Who's there?"

"Jo."

_Click. _The phone was cancelled. Damn that guy..

"Hello Ash, it's really Jo. if you cancel this phone, I'll make sure arsenic is in your PBR when I get home!" I says angrily.

There was a silence, but Ash answers with an unsure tone ,"Jo? Really?"

"Yes I am. So genius, can you help me to search any informations about body swapping?"

"Body swapping? Your body is swapped?"

"Yes. Listen to me Ash, please, just search it,send it to me, and I'll tell you later. Don't say anything to my mom and remember PBR okay?"

_Click._

xXx (End of Jo's POV)

It is 06.12. Jo's sitting in front of her laptop searching and receiving lot of informations about body swapping from Ash which is unfortunately don't help her. She takes a glimpse of Sarah who's still sleeping on the sofa with a blanket she put on her. There's a kind of confusion and fear dissolved in her feeling. Ash's research has shown a lot of body swapping cases, some are solved by doing the same thing that has made they swapped, doing rituals according to creatures they met, which doesn't help too because the creature she met was unknown. She realizes can't get back. At least for now. But what if she still can't get back for tomorrow and the next days? Not to mention Sarah has life here too, her father, her friends, her job, and maybe another crushes?

It wasn't long after she hears her bell room is ringing

_It must be Winchesters. _She thinks as she stand and walk toward the door.

But everything happens so quick as thunder jolting the sky. Jo should have really asked more about Sam and her relationship. Because there's no just-typical-crush would smile after she just opened the door and then give her a deep, passionate kiss. And maybe, she must've explained what happened before she slapped him and creates a "wtf" expression on Dean's face and more "wtf" expression on Sam's face.

"You pervert!" she gasps, forgetting in whose body she is.

"Sarah.." but before Sam can say anything, Jo has continued her words "I thought you were a good guy type! But you're worse than your brother!"

_This guy's not possessed by any demon but kiss any girl like he's possessed? _

"Excuse me?" Dean raises his eyebrow. Noticing his name is brought by Sarah, who is actually Jo.

On the other side, Sarah, who's sleeping on the sofa is awakened by Jo's voice. She can see Sam and Dean through Jo's back. _Sam?_

"What happened?" She get out of her blanket and walking toward them.

_Blanket? _

"Uh,, hey Jo." Dean looks at her and grins awkwardly, trying to escape his brother and Sarah(who's actually Jo)'s private moment.

"Hi Dean, Sam, long time no see." She grins at Dean and Sam then looks at Jo, realizing something has happened.

"What happened?"

"Uh,, hey Jo." Sam repeats Dean's words and grins awkwardly.

"Me? Jo? You haven't told them?" Sarah asks innocently to Jo.

"I was planning to." she answers quickly with blush.

"I see? Well then, Sam, Dean, I'm Sarah. Hello." she exclaims, decided not to ask what have happened.

...

* * *

"I'm Sarah" Jo says

"I'm Jo." Sarah says

No responses.

"Hello?" Jo swings her hand in front of Dean's face ,"How many times do we need to repeat it?". They're sitting in her simple flat after that accident occurred, Jo has decided to ignore that until their problem is finished.

"Can you tell me is it my ears or eyes having problem?" Dean asks sarcastically while widening his eyes. _Sarah's waving her hands in front on me?_. And Sam, although he says nothing, his expression's worse, _are you saying it was Jo that I kissed?_

Jo sighs ,"None. What you see is what's happening."

"So you're both insane."

"No. We just swap bodies." Sarah exclaims. Putting a stress in her "just".

"You heard her, so can you tell me have you meet that old man or not?"

"Which old man?"

"Mmh,,, he has a similar hairstyle to Dean, sharper nose, and the rest, I don't know, but he was searching for you guys."

"Searching for us? Does it have black or maybe red or white eyes?" asks Sam before Dean's giving any comment about his similar part.

"If you were talking about demons, then no. It was a spirit." she sighs.

"So you're really Jo."

"I am. So your answer is?"

"I guess no. Never." Dean answers, followed by Sam ,"How did you two get swapped?"

"Good question, so. You know, I was accepting job that Ash offered, about Loki's Glass."

"Hey, that's the job Bobby was offering to us." Dean whispers to Sam as they're listening to Jo's explanation.

"When I was burning the picture, the smoke was starting to shape into an old man. Then I ran away, but that old man put a strange spell on me so I couldn't stop running and hit Sarah. That's when he mentioned your name " she turns her head to Sarah who gives comment ,"Gee, no wonder your feet was numb, too bad I'm the one who has to feel it."

"So, are you sure you've never seen it?" Jo continues to ask with an awkward tone, hoping they'll answer her positively.

"You've seen it Sam?" Dean asks rapidly to Sam .

"Nope." Sam answers, looking at Sarah(Jo)'s depressed face and Jo(Sarah)'s confused face. Their personalities reflect on their face, making him sure about what's happening. ,"Well, if that's what's happening now, have you searched a way, like hitting bodies again or.. anything else?" he continues.

"Hitting bodies? No way." Sarah answers, remembering her head hits the floor once again, she'll make sure she does that if she want to commit a suicide ,"By the way Jo, I think your head is swollen." she reminds her while rubbing her head again.

"Nice, cause your head is too." Jo rubs her head following Sarah and continues ,"Anyway, I and Ash have been searching about it, but we found nothing. And is it possible if that spirit will come to the both of you?" she asks eagerly.

"Well, probably?" Dean answers shortly, but then Jo grabs her to asks them to give her a second to talk in the corner of the room quickly before they can say anything.

"Say Dean, how about I join your party to search that oldie?"

* * *

Thank you for reading :)

I think this one's pretty rushy and I'm not sure about some parts too


End file.
